<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legalább nem omega lett by nayrria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715263">Legalább nem omega lett</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria'>nayrria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, My first attempt in A/B/O, Sorry Not Sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel nem mutat különleges jegyeket. Vérvizsgálatot kér, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, hogy nem későn érő omega (vagy alfa).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Espinoza &amp; Ella Lopez, Dan Espinoza/Ella Lopez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Legalább nem omega lett</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A karantén elején úgy alakult, hogy vállaltam, ha a száz napnál tovább fogunk önizolációban ülni, akkor írok egy A/B/O ficet Dannel. Miért A/B/O? Mert azt még sosem írtam.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amikor megjött a vérvizsgálat eredménye, akkor először pezsgőt bontott, és koccintott magával a tükörben. Legalább nem omega lett.</p>
<p>Nem bírta elképzelni magát omegaként: nyüszítő vadállatok, akik a biológiájuk rabságában élnek, és szinte pitiznek, ha meglátnak egy alfát. Ha összekerülnek velük a liftben, akkor a rögtön az alfa arcába nyomják a seggüket, mintha a többi utas egyáltalán nem számítana.</p>
<p>Nem akart omega lenni. Valószínűleg nem is engednék a rendőrségnek dolgozni, legfeljebb, ha szed valamit, ami megakadályozza, hogy tüzelni kezdjen egy rajtaütés közepén.</p>
<p>Az omegák és az alfák nem bírják egyedül. Főleg az alfák szeretik magukat magányos farkasnak beállítani, de mindenki tudja, hogy ez addig tart, amíg partnerre nem lelnek. Ők sem képesek felülemelkedni a testükön. Erősek, jók mindenben, folyton és bosszantóan egészségesek, még akkor sem tüsszögnek, ha mindenki dögrováson fetreng.</p>
<p>Az alfa nem. Neki az a feladata, hogy megvédjen és gondoskodjon.</p>
<p>Dan keze ökölbe szorult. Letette a pezsgőspoharat, mielőtt elroppantaná a finom talpát. Mint az ő nyakát egy alfa.</p>
<p>Az orvos gratulált, hogy béta. Nem későn érő alfa vagy omega, mert állítólag olyan is van, jobb róla meggyőződni, akkor senkit sem ér senkit sem váratlanul.</p>
<p>Dan bólogatott.</p>
<p><em>Könnyebb lesz az élete</em> – mondta az orvos, és az omega nővér csak bólogatott.</p>
<p>Könnyebb, de unalmasabb és magányosabb.</p>
<p>A társkeresőkön alfákat kerestek hatalmas fasszal, omegákat kerestek mindig síkos testnyílásokkal, de a béták? A béták senkinek sem kellettek.</p>
<p>Unalmasak voltak, átlagosak és mindennapiak.</p>
<p>Ha alfa lenne, ha omega legalább történne vele valami, nemcsak a munka-ebéd-alvás szentháromság.</p>
<p>A konyhába ment, és a pezsgős üveg helyett elővette a whiskey-t (Lucifertől kapta, aki nyilván minden ízében alfa volt, mert mi más lett volna), töltött magának egy pohárral, mert addig azért ő sem süllyedt – még –, hogy üvegből igya.</p>
<p>Az első felénél járt, amikor megrezgett a telefonja.</p>
<p>Utánakapott.</p>
<p><em>„Na, mi lettél?”</em> – kérdezte Ella üzenetben. – <em>„Én béta. Tök jó, nem?”</em></p>
<p>Dan kifújta a levegőt, aztán válaszolt:</p>
<p>
  <em>„Én is.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Örülsz neki?”</em>
</p>
<p>Dan habozott, de mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, Ella megint írt:</p>
<p>
  <em>„Én örülök neki, megnyugtató, hogy nem kell alávetnem magam a testemnek és az elvárásoknak.”</em>
</p>
<p>Végül is az, megnyugtató.</p>
<p>Ella is béta.</p>
<p>Nem változik semmi, és néha az a jó.</p>
<p><em>„Én is örülök”</em> – válaszolta végül, és elmosolyodott, amikor megkapta Ellától a szívecskét.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>